


Kiibo's New Features

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blowjobs, Body Modification, Creampie, First Time Sex, Kiibo has a pussy, M/M, Robot Sex, Teen Sex, Vaginal Sex, assuming they're 18 of course, im prob forgetting sum tags, kiibo is also very loud, kussy or russy....., messy blowjob, the two of them are very awkward, they're aged up if not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wanting to impress the boy he admires, Kiibo goes to Korekiyo and Miu for help. Korekiyo explains the wonders of human delights to Kiibo such as sharing food, relaxing with one another, and cuddling. Therefore, after Kiibo is finished with Korekiyo, he goes to ask Miu much more stuff about intimacy. He gets the answers he needs and the parts for it.Kiibo's admiration, Shuichi Saihara, is very impressed to say the least.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 180





	Kiibo's New Features

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is just me trying to figure out how kiibo's anatomy works and how his armor works,,,, also im assuming both saihara and kiibo are at least 18 so they aren't minors so please dont kill me

Ever since Miu had made a proposition about new features, Kiibo had thought long and hard about it. He had learned about human interests and fascinations from Korekiyo and some other things from Miu… some of the things he learned from Korekiyo were quite interesting! Humans were quite fascinated with sharing food with each other. There was also the stuff Miu talked about… and it always made Kiibo blush, causing him to always wiggle about and tap his fingers together shyly. The things she proposed to him were a lot- not just mentally but physically… things she suggested were things such as a taste sensor, the ability to eat, That would require a lot of work- there would be many installations made on Kiibo’s body and the thought of it made him a little nervous. He didn’t want to ruin Professor Idabashi’s perfect work! At the same time, he wanted to explore and adventure the world like a normal teenager. That’s when Miu proposed something else. The ability to have intercourse.

“Ha-hahaha! Come on, Kiibo! You know you want to! It’ll help you score with Poo-ichi! You’ll love it! All you’ll have to do is get up real close with him and start kissing him… you’ll rub your leg against his thigh and whisper into his ear- then before you know it, you’ll be getting laid by the beta boy toy! Ha-hahah! Then he’ll be your little beta boy toy!” 

At first, Kiibo didn’t know what to think of it. The crude jokes and explanations only made the collar on his neck quietly whirr before a thin screen adjusted against the collar, hiding the lower half of his face. His blush only darkened and he worriedly pushed his index fingers together. Trying to ignore what Miu had said, he squeezed his eyes shut and remained where he was. Until he felt two hands against his shoulders.

“Come on, Kiibo- I know how much you like the stupid little emo boy. You’re constantly talking about him! You’re like, ooooh, Miuuuu…. I wish I were in bed with Poo-ichi so badly.... he’s sooo hot and sexy-”

“I did not say that! It sounds like you’re speaking your own thoughts, Miu!” Kiibo quickly snapped back. His face was only darkening by the second as Miu tenderly massaged his shoulders. The sensation was pleasing and he seemed quite eager, especially as Miu practically laughed in his face. It was so embarrassing to have someone so close to him! The robot tensed a bit as he felt Miu back him up against the table, leaning over him and pressing her bust against his chest. He could feel her warmth against his body, causing him to worm around rather nervously against the table.

With a hot look on her face, Miu mischievously giggled and she leaned closer toward Kiibo’s darkened face. The girl wiggled around a bit, looking quite pleased with the reactions she received out of Kiibo. “So do you want to impress Poo-ichi or not?”

“Stop calling him that!” Kiibo whined, his icy blue eyes widening when Miu had pushed his hands against the table and pinned him there. The robot skittishly looked up toward Miu, his eyes wide and his face still dark. Noticing how her gaze adjusted for a bit, Kiibo nervously swallowed and frowned.

“Fine,” Miu rolled her eyes. Gently pressing closer to Kiibo, she eventually went back to grinning at him. “Well? I’m not saying you have to go on with this but… I would like to hear what you think of it. Sex feels reaaallly good.... and i’m sure the beta little boy toy would love it as well-”

“I’m not giving into your pressure, Miu. I-I’ll accept your offer because I want to- not because you want me to!” the robot cried out, his face only getting darker as his ahoge worriedly curled and steam puffed out from his ears. Though he really didn’t want to expose his professor’s perfect AI to pornography, he wanted to get closer to Shuichi- the boy who he dearly loved. After all, he was beginning to mature even more and get much more curious!

“Ha-hahaha! So you do want to please Poo-ichi! I’ll see what I can do for you, Kiibo, you know you’re in good hands! The beautiful girl genius Miu Iruma has you in her hands once again! I’ll make sure you get everything you want! Now just take it easy and power off for me…” 

Only Professor Ibadashi knew how to set off Kiibo’s switch. No one else but him knew- not even Miu Iruma, the ultimate inventor, could find out such stuff. However, powering him back on was a different story. All he had to do was be set down to charge and he would power back on so it wasn’t an issue for him. Therefore, once he was comfortable on the table, the robot took the moment to calm down before he finally began to relax. Once he relaxed, he powered himself off and finally, the robot let Miu go to work on his delicate body.

. . . . . .

It had been a few days ago since Kiibo received so many new features from Miu Iruma, the gorgeous girl genius. Thinking about what had happened that day, Kiibo only felt his face burn warm. There were so many things Miu installed into his body… and there were so many things he could do now! Would he be able to impress Shuichi with such new features? After all, he had wanted these features to impress Shuichi- mostly, at least. He remained sitting in his japanese styled bathroom in his dorm room, scrubbing his armor with a car brush. After finishing scrubbing his armor, he stood up and hung it up to let it begin drying. Then he started to wash his own body with the brush, smiling and chuckling to himself. Some places felt quite nice and tickled quite a lot!

Taste sensor, breathing, tears, drooling

Miu had installed many new features- some would prove to be quite useful! Or one of them at least… his favourite feature was the taste sensors in his mouth. Kiibo could finally taste food! He wanted to try many japanese styled foods, especially the ones that were usually seen on television! The thought almost made him want to drool. Right- Miu had also installed a device in his mouth to allow him to drool. Kiibo thought it was absolutely disgusting and repulsive but Miu told him that it would come in handy later! That led Kiibo to thanking Miu but alas, for the robot was quite oblivious!

Another feature Miu had installed were tears. Kiibo had always wanted to have the ability to cry but being a robot, the feat wasn’t easy. Professor Ibadashi had never installed the feature into him, figuring that he wouldn’t really need it. But to understand human emotion, Kiibo came to the realization that he needed the ability to cry. That’s why he allowed Miu to install such a feature inside of his body. Thinking on the topic for a bit, Kiibo figured that he would need such a feature for today. His admiration, Shuichi Saihara, could easily deny him! Even with all of these unique abilities! The thought was a little unnerving but Kiibo was hoping that Shuichi would form a romantic pair bond with him.

Letting out a sigh, the robot started to ponder. Wait- why had Miu even installed the feature to breathe? Was it because it was more human-like? Would Saihara like being breathed on? The thought was a little confusing but nonetheless, Kiibo eventually started to rinse himself off. Using the shower hose, he let the water flow over his metallic body and down the drain. Watching the suds watch away, he eventually placed the hose aside and turned it off. Then he shyly spread his legs, reaching down and trying to prod at what was down there. After all, he couldn’t help but feel curious.

There wasn’t anything like he expected… usually, male humans had phalluses but Kiibo didn’t. He began identifying himself as a male and referring to such pronouns a while ago but now, he was a little confused. Had Miu done this because of Saihara’s preferences? Or did she do this for a cruel joke? Maybe this was for convenience? Kiibo thought on the ordeal for a while before he softly touched the smooth bud, his breath hitching and his icy blue eyes going wide. The sensation sent shivers throughout his body, causing him to worriedly frown. Was it supposed to feel like that? It felt… strangely good! Therefore, he continued to touch at his clit, tilting his head to the side and letting out a shaky moan. Kiibo closed his eyes, gently rubbing from side to side 

Why did this feel so good? He didn’t know but he liked it! Rubbing for a bit longer as his breathing picked up, the robot began to move down further and touch lower. What was it like to touch down here? Picking up on the curves and creases of what Miu gave him, the robot could only whine with delight. He gently rubbed his finger at the slit, eventually opening his eyes and worriedly glancing down toward his hand. He could feel how wet his fingers were from touching at himself already- he assumed that this device was self lubricating… so would there be movement down there? Usually lubricated things moved… and that’s when the realization struck.

“Penetration,” he breathed to himself.

There would be penetration. The robot felt his face burn hotter with embarrassment, steam puffing out from his ears once again. He continued toying with the new organ, starting to rub at the slit where penetration would occur. Would it be wise to stick his fingers in there? Or would it just be wise to leave it alone? Kiibo worriedly prodded at his entrance, his breath hitching whenever he touched it. The robot shakily let out a moan, slowly pushing a finger in. 

“Gh… it hurts..” he whined to himself. The robot worriedly felt the new mechanic lightly clench against his finger, throbbing with delight at the touches it received. He didn’t know how to feel about this but everything about this felt so… enhanced- yet it felt so wrong! Had Miu implemented extra stimulation sensors? Kiibo took the time to adjust to such a sensation, slowly wiggling his finger about. Moaning a tad louder, the robot worriedly kept his finger in the same place instead of wiggling it about. Why did he just make that noise? Thinking for a moment, he eventually decided to pull his finger out. Watching as he pulled it out, he noticed how a sticky substance followed before breaking off and dripping down onto the tiled floor. Kiibo examined his sticky finger, pulling it to his face. What was this substance, anyways?

What had Miu used to make such a sticky substance? Taking a whiff of it, Kiibo felt his nose twitch. He didn’t seem to mind the scent, even if it was a little repulsive… therefore, he decided to take a taste of it, seeing that it was probably safe to consume. Suckling on his finger for a moment, the robot pulled back afterward. The taste wasn’t horrid but it wasn’t pleasing either… he couldn’t really describe the taste seeing that was the first thing he had ever tasted. The robot stood up afterward, his legs a little shaky from having a small moment with his new device. Reaching out for the shower hose, he had decided to clean himself off down below, wanting to get rid of the sticky sensation. After cleaning up, he finally turned off the shower hose and went to retrieve a towel made out of special fabric. Using it to clean his body without scratching it to pieces, he left the room shortly after. He left the towel and his armor inside of the bathroom to dry.

Glancing around and making sure no one had broken into his room, he eventually checked the drawer in which he pressed against the door. Whenever he bathed or recharged, he would always put something against the door so no one could get in. The only person who could get in would be Gonta seeing that he had lots of strength- he could pick up a manhole cover just using his index finger and thumb! The thought was a little worrisome but nonetheless, Kiibo finally let himself become much more relaxed by taking a few deep breaths. Maybe this breathing mechanic was a good thing! It helped him calm down quite a bit! As Kiibo stepped aside, he eventually went to sit down by an outlet. Adjusting his feet onto a special panel, he leaned back against the wall. A device had been set up for him so he could properly recharge in his own room, making it much more convenient instead of going to his research lab which he really didn’t like. The robot adjusted himself a bit before he felt a snap in his back. Finally- he was preparing to charge. Adjusting his stance, he eventually shifted around and got comfortable before his body powered off. It would take an entire day or so for him to charge- but thankfully, he only had to do this once a week. Thus, for the rest of the day, Kiibo took the time to charge.

. . . . .

The following three days, Kiibo had been preparing to visit Saihara. On day one, he had charged. On day two, it was too late to talk to Saihara so Kiibo took the time in cleaning his room and polishing up his body- not to mention he shined his armour as well, wanting to look as appealing as possible. Therefore, on the third day, Kiibo finally deemed it was time to visit Saihara! But where could he be? Kiibo searched all over the school, starting from the basement and ascending to floor five. On floor one, Himiko said that Saihara was last seen visiting the kitchen. Kiibo checked there but was only redirected by Kaede who said Saihara went to the second floor. Therefore, Kiibo ascended to the second floor, receiving word from Korekiyo that Saihara was looking for Kaito. Where was Kaito? The robot had begun looking for Kaito, finding him in the courtyard with Maki. The two redirected Kiibo inside toward the Monomono machine where Rantaro and Angie told Kiibo to go to the basement. Lost on where to find Saihara, Kiibo finally checked the basement- again, of course. Gonta and Kokichi were in the library hanging out- Gonta said that Saihara had gotten a book earlier while Kokichi just hissed and spat a bunch of lies through his teeth.

Now Kiibo was finally lost for directions. Should he just give up? Should he stop searching? No- he couldn’t! The robot had to have faith! Therefore, taking the word he had received, he decided to check the other floors. There was no sign of Saihara on floor three, four, or five! Kiibo was absolutely exhausted as he went back to the dorm rooms once again, seeming quite upset and disapointed that he couldn’t find Saihara. Then it clicked. If Saihara had gotten himself a book, he was in his room. He had to be there! When people had books, they seemed to prefer the silence to read! Taking the words into his mind, Kiibo finally decided to approach Shuichi’s dorm room. The robot stared up toward the pixelated picture of Shuichi before reaching out and knocking on the door.

“Shuichi? Are you in there?”

A thump sounded from inside of the room, followed by a series of footsteps. Kiibo heard a bit of rattling before the door finally opened. Noticing the familiar face peer out, Kiibo glanced down and he skittishly smiled.

“Sorry! Am I disturbing anything?”

“Ah- um- no! You’re not! I was just laying down and reading,” Shuichi chimed in. He had been reading while laying on his bed in just his boxers, of course. He couldn’t let Kiibo see him like that! Thus, the shy boy backed off and opened up the door a bit more. 

“Perfect!” Kiibo smiled. “Would you like to hang out, Shuichi?”

Hang out? Looking at the robot for a bit longer, Shuichi thought and he was about to say something until Kiibo frowned and tapped his fingers together.

“You don’t have to hang out with me if you don’t want to. You can always go back to what you were doing,” the robot chimed in. Sometimes, he unintentionally guilt tripped others. It was a thing he did out of habit and could never break through it. Thankfully, Shuichi picked up on this and wasn’t afraid to voice his thoughts.

“You’re doing it again, Kiibo. Guilt tripping?” Saihara raised a brow.

“S-Sorry!” Kiibo stammered out. “I really didn’t try it! I promise! But if you are busy, you do not have to hang out with me!”

“Eheh… Kiibo, calm down… it’s okay. I’ll hang out with you. I mean- I said you weren’t really disturbing anything so I can’t turn you down now,” the student smiled up toward his robotic classmate. “And just try to tone it down with the guilt tripping stuff- I know you’re trying to break from it all but-”

“I know,” Kiibo worriedly cut Shuichi off, his ahoge curling with worry. Nonetheless, the robot stepped into the room once Saihara moved aside and closed the door. Watching as Saihara went to sit on the bed again, Kiibo worriedly stepped forward and decided to sit on the edge of the bed with him. What was there to do in here? Maybe he could ask Shuichi about the book he got. Was that a wise idea? Sure!

“You can sit by me, you know. You don’t have to sit there. Here- let me move the blankets aside,” Shuichi smiled and adjusted the blankets so Kiibo could sit by him. Noticing how the robot blushed, the boy sheepishly smiled and glanced aside. He tried his best not to make eye contact, even if he wanted to work on looking at others in such a way…

“Um.. thank you..” Kiibo murmured shyly. He gently tapped his fingers together before looking toward Saihara. “I was looking all over for you today… I didn’t know where you were- I asked around to see where you were but no one really pointed me in the right way until I went to the library,” Kiibo nervously laughed.

Saihara laughed timidly and he smiled a bit afterward.

“I went to the library to get a book. I couldn’t get it in the Monomono machine and I didn’t have enough coins so I had to get help to look for some but… it didn’t work out. So I went to the library and got a different book instead. See?” Shuichi reached out and took the book off of his nightstand, showing it to Kiibo. “Just don’t remove the bookmark. It’s how far I got with the book so far.”

Examining the book for a moment, Kiibo turned it over and examined the back. A book about mysteries- typical for Shuichi to be reading. The robot smiled nonetheless and he carefully flicked through the pages, seeming to calm down when examining the book. Making sure not to move the bookmark, he eventually handed the book back to Shuichi. “It looks like quite a good read. What’s it about so far?”

“Ah… are you sure you want me to explain? I might spoil it for you.”

“No worries! I don’t usually read so I don’t mind!” Kiibo proudly announced.

“Eheh… well… it’s about..” Saihara began to explain.

Listening interestedly, Kiibo excitedly smiled and nodded along with what Saihara told him. Paying attention to the other, Kiibo couldn’t help but notice how far in detail Saihara would go with things- he was quite good with his words and barely even stuttered! Sometimes, he would make small gestures with his hands to go along with what he was saying. Kiibo couldn’t help but feel his face get warm once he realized what he was thinking about. What if Saihara touched him down… there. How embarrassing!

“That’s pretty much how far i’ve gotten right now.. It’s not all that far but-” Shuichi paused when he noticed Kiibo intently looking at him. Nervously smiling, Saihara raised a brow. “Um… Kiibo? Are you feeling okay? I would ask if you’re feeling okay but you’re a robot so… you can’t really come down with anything..”

Had he been staring? Kiibo had been too taken up in his thoughts to realize the robophobic remark from Saihara. Instead, he nervously smiled and shook his head.

“I was just taking in all of the information and processing it! I-It’s quite the procedure..” Kiibo worriedly lied. Was lying a wise idea? Did romantic partner bonds lie to each other? No way they did! Unable to stay composed, the robot eventually tapped his fingers together, the bridge between his collar being hidden once again by the material that clicked in place. Steam puffed out of his ears as he tried hiding his face, causing him to worriedly squeeze his eyes shut. He was only able to think of the stuff Miu had told him and now, he wasn’t sure where to start! Maybe he could start by letting Shuichi touch him? Or he could start touching Shuichi! Miu stated that people liked having their chest touched! And they liked having between their legs touched! And even-

“Kiibo? Hello? Are you okay?”

“Huh?”

“I’ve been trying to get your attention but you haven’t been answering me. Have you.. um.. recharged lately?” Shuichi asked worriedly. There was genuine concern in his gaze and he didn’t know if Kiibo was okay or not. This wasn’t normal for Kiibo- he usually responded to anything thrown at him! Unless it was some crude remark from Kokichi of course.. But right now, Kokichi wasn’t here.

“I-I’m perfectly fine, Saihara! I’m just- um… in deep thought. I’m sorry for not responding to you,” Kiibo worriedly whined. The fans in his body were whirring gently, trying to keep up with his body and how it was overheating. The collar on his neck had begun displaying his true emotions with the green text swirling around. This was definitely draining his battery faster but Kiibo hadn’t really been paying much attention to it.

But alas, for Shuichi couldn’t really pick out what a bunch of question marks mean on the collar. He looked a little confused before looking back to Kiibo. Had the robot really been thinking? What was he thinking about? Wanting to know more, Shuichi spoke up. He was beginning to grow suspicious and curious. Especially by the way his face gently burned hotter.

“What are you thinking about, Kiibo? If you don’t mind me asking..”

“N-Nothing!” Kiibo blurted out.

Saihara reached out and gently placed a hand on Kiibo’s lap, taking notice of how his breath hitched. Kiibo hadn’t always been able to do that, had he? The last time Saihara could remember Kiibo’s breath was when the other showed him the… hairdryer function. Taking the thoughts in for a moment, Saihara came to a conclusion.

“Do you have new features? What has Miu done to you?”

“W-What? What do you mean? New features? Haha- I would nev-”

“Kiibo. I know you’re lying. You’re turning even darker and I can hear fans whirring which probably means your body is getting very hot. This is something new to me because I’ve never picked up on this stuff before when being around… and if you’re pushing yourself to your limit just by sitting here with me, then maybe you should take a moment and calm down,” Shuichi suggested. He looked quite concerned for Kiibo which only made him even more flustered.

“I-I-I’m feeling- I- my body… it’s.. so warm… the fans in my b-body- they’re going crazy to keep me from overheating… I feel like I n-need to take off my armor to get cooler but I can’t do that with you just sitting there.. Saihara- I keep thinking of you- p-please just… hold my hand!” Kiibo cried out.

Ah… um.. Saihara expected something different from Kiibo. By the way he was talking, he figured Kiibo would’ve asked for sex but… he was a robot! They didn’t have genitals, did they? Where would they fit if he did have them? Examining the other for a bit, Saihara eventually reached out and he nervously smiled. 

“Take your time, Kiibo… I.. um.. I know how overwhelming stuff like this can get… because if I were to be honest, with you just sitting on my bed, my heart is racing,” the boy nervously laughed and looked toward Kiibo. Noticing another puff of steam from the robot, he couldn’t help but slightly smile. It was cute whenever Kiibo got flustered. He would always try to hide his face and noticing how red it would get, Saihara thought it was cute. Having the steam puff out was almost comical- like an anime character whenever they got angry. Saihara smiled nonetheless, gently holding onto Kiibo’s hand. It was quite warm and Shuichi found himself a little surprised.

When Saihara held onto his hand, Kiibo gasped and he looked at the other boy. His icy blue eyes were wide and he reached out, placing his other hand atop Saihara’s soft hand. In response, Saihara only did the same thing and warmly smiled at him. The message on his collar began to display ‘overheating’ as he softly rubbed Saihara’s hand, causing the boy to worriedly laugh and gently try to pull away.

“K-Kiibo- Kiibo- calm down- it’s just hand holding! You need a break- you’re overheating!”

“My fans are working as hard as they can- the worse that can happen is me b-blacking out!” the robot stated. Letting go of Saihara’s hands, he pulled away and worriedly frowned. “Please, do not worry, Shuichi…”

“Don’t worry? Kiibo… I don’t think blacking out is normal… please just ease up- you’re going too fast!”

Adjusting himself and eventually scooting toward the edge of the bed, Kiibo took the moment to cool down. He had been thinking about the whole ordeal with Saihara ever since. Did he love the other? Yes. Did he want to be partners with him? Yes. Everything about Saihara made Kiibo wild and therefore, he had to act quickly- before Saihara thought otherwise! This could all go awry… or according to plan. Taking a small breath, Kiibo exhaled and he eventually turned around toward Saihara who was worriedly looking at him.

“Are you okay now? I don’t want you hurting yourself, Kiibo…” Saihara worriedly murmured. Scooting to sit beside Kiibo, the boy looked up toward the robot. “Just take it easy and tell me what’s on your mind- like.. um.. why have you been thinking of me?”

Kiibo felt his face burn hot for a moment and he nervously winced. Love- he had been thinking about Saihara because he was in love. Was it wise to tell him now? Maybe- or maybe he could say it afterward. Saying it now would be much more wiser however. The robot took a moment to conjure his thoughts before he eventually spoke what he was thinking about.

“Humans often say that love is the most precious, wonderful feeling in the world. I, too, wish to experience what love is. Will you please help me?"

“H-Huh? Help you experience love?” Saihara stammered over his words, his eyes widening and face darkening. Did Kiibo mean genuine love? Or… the type of love Miu would talk about?

“Yes! I think...my feelings for you are increasing at an exponential rate! Please, say more kind words to me! I don't want these feelings to go away… you… you can even touch me if you’d please,” Kiibo choked out.

This was going too fast for Saihara and he had to think a bit about the ordeal. To touch Kiibo? How would he benefit from that? It would make Kiibo feel nice but… Saihara wouldn’t get anything out of it. Now his mind was focused on dirty thoughts, making him shyly adjust himself on the bed. Kiibo took notice of this and thus, the robot scooted closer toward Saihara.

“You don’t have to, Saihara… you can take the time to think about it and I can patiently wait.. I just want to make you comfortable and happy. I’m in love with you and I want… I want to form a romantic pair bond with you,” Kiibo stammered out, his voice a little shaky in response.

Saihara stared for a bit before eventually nodding. Though the plate was still hiding Kiibo’s mouth, Saihara could easily access his cheek. Therefore, the detective leaned forward and he pressed a small kiss against Kiibo’s cheek. Noticing how the robot burned darker, Saihara smiled gently and he skittishly chuckled. His face was hot as well, causing him to worriedly hum.

“I.. I do- I mean- I.. I feel the same toward you, Kiibo.. I want to help you experience love. We.. we can experience it together,” he chimed in. Saihara nervously glanced aside and then toward Kiibo. “This means we’ll be… dating… um… I’m okay with it but are you? Do you know what it’s like to date someone? Because… ah.. I don’t really know what it feels like..”

“I do not know either,” Kiibo truthfully admitted. “But I am willing to learn. I want to be happy with you, Shuichi…” the robot gently murmured. Noticing how Shuichi smiled and adjusted his gaze, the robot eventually started to move around a bit. He decided to slide off of the bed, carefully getting between Shuichi’s legs. Miu had told him of another way of showing love and thus, he wanted to try it out. Placing his palm between Saihara’s legs, he looked up toward the other rather eagerly. To his approval, Shuichi was staring down at him with a darkened face.

“K-Kiibo… Kiibo- wait- wait… wait- is this what you meant by love?”

“This is one form of showing love! Miu explained it to me… she told me that I should start off slow by gently rubbing right here,” Kiibo softly murmured and began to do as Miu told him. Earning a soft gasp from Shuichi, he felt the boy’s thighs tense and thus, Kiibo looked up for reassurance.

“Kiibo- p-please- wait..” Saihara shakily exhaled. Was he for sure that he wanted to do this? Of course- he definitely wanted to do this! Why was his heart racing? Why was he so nervous? Maybe it was because he really was in love.

“I can wait,” Kiibo nervously murmured. His fans kept whirring gently as Saihara shifted around, getting comfortable on the edge of the bed. Watching Saihara for a bit longer, Kiibo let the delicate layer between his collar lower so his mouth could be exposed once again. After all, he knew that there was a phallus down here he had to put in his mouth… and he was sure it would be easy to do! But why was Saihara so hesitant? Was he really all that nervous? Kiibo couldn’t blame him. His body was still burning hot and his fans continued to work, trying to keep up with him. Not to mention that between his legs were quite uncomfortable since it was rather… wet down there. Was that an error Miu made or was it supposed to feel like that down there?

Saihara continued to look down toward Kiibo, noticing that he still hadn’t changed his mind. So he really was keen on doing this… wasn’t he? Taking the moment to think if he was okay with this himself, Saihara swallowed roughly and then he nodded. 

“You.. you can keep going… just don’t overwork yourself..” Saihara nervously murmured. The boy reached down to unzip his pants, feeling his erection needily twitch against his boxers. Wiggling around a bit and watching Kiibo examine him, he worriedly groaned. 

“Um.. can you lock the door, Kiibo?” 

“S-Sure!” Kiibo nervously stammered and he got up to unlock the door. While Kiibo locked the door, Saihara pulled his pants off and placed them onto the floor. Brushing his hand against his clothed erection, he turned around and watched Kiibo come back to sit onto the floor once again. 

Watching as the robot knelt in front of him, Saihara nervously held at the elastic of his briefs. Not only was Kiibo flustered but so was Saihara. The detective took the moment to take a deep breath before he finally pulled off his boxers, letting his cock spring free. Putting his boxers onto the floor, he watched as Kiibo leaned forward with utmost curiosity. Though he didn’t have to, the boy decided to take off his top as well, tossing it onto the floor. There was no need to stay clothed!

As the robot reached out, he gently stroked the stiff phallus and grazed his hand from the tip to the base, receiving a shaky gasp from Saihara. Looking up to him with bright blue eyes, he looked quite pleased when he felt a hand in his hair. Nonetheless, Kiibo focused on pleasing Saihara for now, leaning closer toward his cock. Watching as pre pooled from the tip, Kiibo only felt himself throb with excitement. His fans only whirred louder and his face remained darkened. But that didn’t stop him. Leaning forward, he used his tongue to gently brush against the surface, trying to see how it tasted. There wasn’t necessarily anything there to taste and anyways- Kiibo couldn’t compare it to anything seeing that he hadn’t eaten anything yet.

Feeling the damp tongue against his cock, Saihara gently brushed through Kiibo’s hair. He had noticed that Kiibo’s ahoge had gently curled into a heart shape, causing the detective to burn hotter with embarrassment. Was Kiibo really enjoying this? He seemed quite invested in it… and that’s why Saihara noticed how wet Kiibo’s tongue was. Feeling the other drool against him was a strange sensation but one he couldn’t complain about. That was until he felt Kiibo graze against the tip, causing the boy to moan a bit louder and grip at the blankets.

“A-Are you okay?” Kiibo stammered, looking up toward Saihara.

“I’m.. I’m fine..” the boy shakily groaned, closing his eyes and trying to keep cool. “Keep going..”

Kiibo nodded and decided to do as he was told. Grazing his tongue against the tip, he noticed how Saihara moved his hand from the sheets to his mouth to muffle the noises. Wanting to hear more of Saihara’s voice, the robot leaned forward so he could take the phallus into his mouth. Hearing Saihara suck in air and hiss gently, the robot glanced up.

“No teeth- no teeth- please-” Saihara winced.

No teeth? Did that supposedly hurt? Curling his lips a bit, the robot looked up toward Saihara for approval. Saihara weakly nodded, heavily breathing against his hand. Therefore, Kiibo went back to working at Saihara’s cock. How was he supposed to go about this? Was he just supposed to bob his head and work his mouth against Shuichi’s cock? Only one way to find out! Gently holding onto Saihara’s thighs, the robot began to slowly bob his head against Saihara’s cock, not necessarily needing to breathe. He had no gag reflex so he could go down as far as he pleased. Thus, he did. Taking the entire length into his mouth, he moved back up and down once again. Hearing a whimper of delight from Saihara, he tried to use something else. His tongue. Pressing it against Saihara’s damp cock, Kiibo continued to bob his head and please his new lover.

“Nnghh.. K-Kiibo… you’re.. you’re doing so good..” the detective whimpered. Slowly rocking his hips instinctively, he heard a louder whir from Kiibo’s fans. The compliment must’ve made him rather embarrassed. Nonetheless, the detective continued to gently move his hips about, wanting to help get himself off. He felt close to an orgasm already, wanting to hurry up and cream into Kiibo’s wet mouth. When Saihara looked down, the sight that greeted him was quite pleasing and messy. He noticed how Kiibo kept bobbing his head, moving back up toward the tip a bit before going back down. His mouth was coated with drool, having it gently dribble down his chin. Not to mention it was splattered against his mouth.

Knowing that Saihara was feeling good, Kiibo kept persisting. He felt far more energized than usual and wanted to keep going. With Saihara thrusting against his mouth, he only assumed that it felt much better for the boy as well. As the robot felt Saihara push into his mouth one final time, he shuddered and squeezed at Saihara’s thighs when a warm liquid began to flow through his mouth and down his throat. After a few shaky wriggles from Saihara, the boy settled down and thus, Kiibo had pulled back. Swallowing once again, he heavily panted despite not needing to breathe. What had just… shot down through his throat? 

“Kiibo- are- are you okay? Your fans- they’re getting so loud- did I hurt you or did-”

“I’ve never felt better, Saihara!” Kiibo smiled, wiping the drool off of his face and cleaning himself off. He seemed rather cheery and thus, he stood up. Looking down at Saihara, the robot began to undress without hesitation. Clicking off his chestplate, Kiibo began to adjust it a bit before finally removing it. He took the collar off as well, laying it onto the floor. His fans were draining his battery as they tried keeping up with how hot his body was getting. He was burning warm to the touch and soon, he wouldn’t be able to keep up with his libido and curiosity. That’s why he wanted to act fast! Kiibo put his armor aside and began to remove his lower half of armor as well. Clicking the buttons near his belt, a snap echoed through the room and the robot dropped his lower half of armor as well. Neatly laying it onto the floor, he started to remove his underwear as well. This was something else Miu had taught him of course- taking your clothes off was also a good thing!

However, Saihara couldn’t stop staring. Keebo looked so smooth and bare without his armor… not to mention cute as well- but he always looked cute! The boy scooted back on the bed and sheepishly laughed, wondering if Kiibo had a dick. Though he would never be able to answer Kokichi’s question due to privacy reasons, he simply kept his cool for now. Instead, he kept watching, figuring that Kiibo wanted to be pleasured as well. Despite hearing the fans rumble throughout the room, Kiibo seemed to want to go on with more. Only he knew his limits… but was this okay?

“W-What? What are you doing- ah- Kiibo… um.. are you sure you can go on with this? Your fans are getting louder… you’re definitely overheating. You might end up shutting down soon if you don’t take a break..”

“I feel perfectly fine though, Saihara! I will be okay. I promise. If I feel unwell or about to shut down, I will let you know,” he cooed. Clambering onto the bed, Kiibo took the position that Miu had told him about.

Laying on his belly, he spread his legs and eventually adjusted himself so that his haunches were in the air. Folding his arms against the pillow, he eventually turned back toward Saihara, his icy gaze fixated on the other. This was the correct position, wasn’t it? Kiibo figured so.. and he didn’t know what else to do from here so he simply waited for Saihara.

“Um… Kiibo? Are you… sure you want to do it like that?”

“Do what like what?” Kiibo chimed in innocently.

“You know… you are.. um... ready to have intercourse, right?”

“Correct! If you don’t know where the phallus goes, it goes-”

“Gh- I know- I know!” Saihara stammered. As he moved toward Kiibo, the boy reached down to touch his phallus. Though stiffened once again, Saihara wasn’t sure if he could quite keep up with Kiibo. He was afraid of hurting the other and didn’t want to disturb him… but at the same time, Saihara was ready for a whole lot more. The boy reached out, gently laying his hands on Kiibo’s warm hips. Feeling the robot all over, he could pick up where he was the hottest. His belly was quite warm and his chest was steaming hot. Saihara could feel around his back was hot as well, causing the boy to lean a little closer.

“Ah- Shuichi… please be careful- ah- it tickles there!” The robot gently laughed. Feeling Saihara hold onto his hips once again, he pressed further down into the pillow and glanced back toward the other. Noticing that Shuichi was also burning hot, Kiibo couldn’t help but smile. Adorable and sweet. Kiibo wanted to take the time to admire Saihara’s body but… maybe now it was too late for that. Glancing away, Kiibo felt something prod at his entrance. Causing him to gasp softly, his legs tensed and he tightly gripped onto the sheets.

“Kiibo? Are you okay?”

“Y-Yes.. it... it just hurts- so please be careful…”

“Alright..” Saihara murmured nervously.

As the detective took the time in pushing deeper into Kiibo, the tip had finally popped into the robot’s sopping wet core. Ah- so it was self lubricating maybe? But was it self cleaning? Wondering for a moment, Shuichi pushed deeper only to receive a pained cry from Kiibo who turned back.

“I told y-you to be careful, Shuichi! It hurts!” the robot cried. Tears had spilled from his eyes as he tried to adjust to the new sensation in his core. Shuichi felt his chest pang at such a sight, causing his eyes to widen. Tears? Right- Kiibo had new features, didn’t he?

“I’m sorry- I’m sorry, Kiibo! Please- forgive me… just.. tell me when you’re ready..”

Kiibo sniffed and he rubbed the tears away from his eyes. His first ever tears wept were ones of pain. What did that say about the future? Was it a sign? No- it was just Saihara being impatient! Nonetheless, Kiibo remained laying still, his body trembling a bit as his fans continued whirring loudly. After a small moment, the robot pulled the pillow closer and held onto it much more tightly. Then he went back to hiding his face against the pillow, lifting his head up ever so slightly so he could tell Saihara that it felt better now.

“... you can.. start.. just be gentle, Saihara..” Kiibo worriedly breathed.

“I’ll try… if it becomes too much for you, just tell me, Kiibo.”

After the robot nodded, Saihara started to slowly thrust into Kiibo. On the first thrust, he felt himself slide in and out rather easily due to the lubrication. Kiibo had gotten quite wet and Saihara couldn’t tell if it was due to arousal or a secret mechanic Kiibo had. Nonetheless, the boy leaned against Kiibo to relish his warmth. Listening to the muffled moans of the robot beneath him, he eventually sat upright so he could continue thrusting forward more comfortably. Watching Kiibo bounce with every thrust was so enticing. Shuichi didn’t realize how much he was picking up his pace until Kiibo lifted his head up while frantically scratching at the sheets.

“S-Saihara! Please! It f-feels so goo-oood! I t-think Miu put more sensors down there- ah- Saiharaaa!- You’re so good- p-pleeaaaase keep hitting that spot!” Kiibo greedily cried out for more, getting fairly vocal. Saihara felt his face burn hot before he reached his hand down, pushing Kiibo’s face into the pillow. The robot let out a loud moan against the pillow, crying frantically for more. It was obvious he was enjoying every bit of this. Even when Saihara put his face into the pillow, Kiibo couldn’t help but keep moaning for more, getting even louder as the boy got sloppier.

Saihara eventually locked his fingers into Kiibo’s hair, continuing to thrust down into the robot. His thrusts began to pick up, lewd sounds echoing throughout the room. As the wet noises continued, the detective couldn’t help but let out a happy moan himself. Tilting his head down and closing his eyes, he bit his lip. 

“K-Kiibo.. I.. I feel so close.. c-can I cum inside of you?”

Just for confirmation, Kiibo nodded rather weakly. He felt rather odd himself. A weird sensation was bubbling inside of his core, causing him to whimper and writhe even more. He moaned into the pillow nonstop, frantically begging Shuichi for more. Tears had been streaming down his face for a while now as he eagerly drooled for more. The robot was quite messy as he eventually started to rock back toward Shuichi rather rhythmically. His legs seemed to be trembling as well as his arms. As the sensation only grew stronger, Kiibo swore that’s when he finally pushed his head up off of the pillow.

“SHUUUICHIII- PLEASE!!” His voice was louder as he finally allowed his orgasm to wash over his body. Though everything went dark, Kiibo felt the liquid gush out of his sensitive core before feeling something much more warm and hot fill him up. Listening to Saihara happily moan and whine, he eventually heard a small wince from the boy. Kiibo closed his eyes, his body trembling a bit as he felt Saihara’s hand against his back before pulling away. Then he finally felt the sensation leave his core. When Shuichi was no longer inside of him, the robot didn’t hesitate to plop down onto his belly. His breathing was heavy and rather humanlike. His head hurt and his body was steaming hot. Sparks were gently forming as electricity continued to seer throughout his body. Eventually, steam began to puff from his ears once again.

“Kiibo…” Saihara breathily mewed. He laid down beside the robot, his hand covering his eyes. Wow. He really just had sex for the first time… and it felt amazing! Having Kiibo cry out his name over and over was really something as well… he didn’t think he would have to push the robot into the pillows to get him to be quiet! But Saihara had to calm down for now.

“Are you okay..?”

“Y-es..” Kiibo choked out. He flipped the pillow over and hid his face into it once again. He was exhausted, despite being a robot. The session had pushed him to his limits- maybe far beyond.

“Are you… sure..? You’re burning hot- and you’re still.. steaming..” Saihara panted.

“My fans are working overdrive..” Kiibo muffled out. He took the moment to be silent so Saihara could hear his fans working. “I will be okay… I may need to recharge again soon… despite being a robot, I feel exhausted.” The robot sniffed and lifted his head so he could clean up his face. Adjusting himself to lay on his side, he wiggled around at the odd feeling between his thighs. Sticky and wet… but he could get used to that.

“If you… um… need anything, I’m here for you, Kiibo..” Saihara reached out and held onto his lover’s hand.

“Thank you, Saihara.. but I will be okay. I appreciate you so much..” the robot cooed heavily.

“... I appreciate you too, Kiibo. I.. um.. I..”

“Love you,” the two said in unison.

Kiibo stared at Saihara.

Saihara stared at Kiibo.

The new couple smiled at each other, both of them still burning hot with embarrassment. This was certainly a weird way for a confession to turn out but… neither one of the two were complaining. Maybe one day, they could try this again...


End file.
